plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Zombie
Knight Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. Its only special power is to absorb a lot of damage from offensive plants. If one or more Zombie Kings are present on the lawn, they will turn nearby Peasant Zombies into these zombies. Only the Magnet-shroom can render its knight helmet useless degrading it into a standard commoner Peasant Zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic His king appointed helm provides amazing protection from damage. Knight Zombie was just as surprised as anyone when Zombie King promoted him. He'd never say this out loud, but he's not sure he deserves the position. He's not sure he has what it takes to wear the armor. But like they say, "Fake it 'til you make it." Overview The Knight Zombie absorbs 90 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon 27, 54, 80 (when the helmet is destroyed) and 85 normal damage shots, before dying at 90 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Night 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 and Arthur's Challenge. Strategies General This zombie can be a big problem if you are not prepared. If you see the Knight Zombie on the seed selection screen, choose an instant, it will instantly kill this zombie. Try to break all the graves near the plants, as these zombies can be summoned during Necromancy. Fume-shroom's Plant Food ability will help, as it greatly reduces the Knight Zombie's health and will push it back. If there are other zombies behind it with high health, such as the Buckethead Peasant, it may be useful to use a Hypno-shroom on it. Use a Sun Bean plus the Fume-shroom's Plant Food on it if you are low on sun. Any strong offensive plant, such as Coconut Cannons or Citrons will take it down quite easily. Using Magnet-shroom can help a lot as they remove their helm, it will reduce his toughness drastically, when there are a lot of Knight Zombies, use Plant Food on the Magnet-shroom for removing each helm. Chili Bean can defeat it instantly when eaten. Arthur's Challenge These, along with Zombie Kings, Jester Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, and Wizard Zombies, are very dangerous in large numbers. These zombies are very troublesome and can cause a massive havoc on your lanes, making you lose the game. You must have a Cherry Bomb, a Fume-shroom, an Iceberg Lettuce, and their Imitater versions for your disposal. Gallery NightZombie.png|HD Knight Zombie Knight zombie almanac.png|Knight Zombie's almanac entry WEIRDKNIGHT.PNG|A Knight Zombie with its helmet without its arm. Icon 8 - 2.4.png|Knight Zombie in the icon of v2.4 Trivia *Knight Zombie is similar to the Robo-Cone Zombie as their only special ability is take a lot of damage and protect the incoming zombies, thus, it can be considered the Dark Ages version of the Robo-Cone Zombie. *It has the headwear with the most health in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and is the second toughest in the series (only bested by the Giga-Football Zombie's Black Football Helmet). *Chili Bean can overkill a Knight Zombie, despite its toughness is identical to Robo-Cone Zombie, Mecha-Football Zombie, and Disco-tron 3000. *It is the next zombie after Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Camel Zombies which can be degraded into a regular Zombie. *Its Almanac entry makes a reference to Zombie King. **This is because the Zombie King can create these zombies. *After its helmet gets knocked off, its shoulder armor inexplicably disappears. *It is currently the only Machined toughness Zombie to not be in a machine. *It takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill a full health Knight Zombie. *Strangely, when a full health Knight Zombie eats a Chili Bean, its helmet will change appearance as it is broken to the third degrade. **This, the Conehead Zombie variants, Buckethead Zombie variants, and Camel Zombies have the same glitch. It is probably because technically the armor took damage. *This zombie was in the Dark Ages trailers. Its partner was the Announcer Imp. *It is the only normal headwear zombie that can appear in a level even though lack of the seed selection screen appearance by getting a knight helmet from the Zombie King. *When a Zombie King promotes a Peasant Zombie without an arm, that Knight Zombie won't have the arm. This is the only time without hacking textures that a Headwear zombie can have undamaged armor yet have no arm. Category:Dark Ages Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed